


A Boy and his Hero

by BubbleGumLizard



Series: Mystrade NaNoWriMo 2015 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, BAMF Lestrade, Bullying, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumLizard/pseuds/BubbleGumLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade is the new boy at school.  He sees a nerdy boy being bullied and he is not going to let it continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another short one! It's a Teen AU, which is my new obsession. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Greg saw a boy kneeling down, picking his books and papers up off the floor. He knelt and helped him, straightening the papers before tucking them firmly in the boy’s arms.

“Thank you,” the boy said quietly, keeping his face down.

Greg frowned and reached out to the boy’s chin, tipping it up. The boy had a black eye. “Hey mate, who did this to you?” he asked.

The boy pulled away and stood, mumbling something about getting to class. Greg watched him go, having a feeling he knew who had given the boy the bruise. He knew that some of the boys he had met since starting at his new school were bullies. He could always tell who they were. Luckily for Greg, he had always been able to hold his own with the bullies. He wasn’t about to sit by and watch boys torture some poor kid just because he was weaker or smarter than they were. He had nearly stamped bullying out at his old school, he could do it at this one as well.

He was waiting for the boy he had seen earlier outside when school ended. “Mycroft Holmes,” he said with a friendly smile. “Can I walk you home?”

The boy stared at him for a moment before recovering and looking down at the ground. “Very impressive that you know my name. You don’t scare me.”

“Scare you?” Greg echoed, frowning. “I’m not trying to scare you. I want to walk you home.”

“Why?” the boy asked, fidgeting with his bag.

“Because I want to make sure you get home safely.”

Mycroft finally looked up at him, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. “Would you like to carry my books, too?”

Greg grinned again. “Come on,” he said, starting to walk.

“Why do you care if I make it home okay?” Mycroft asked, rushing to catch up to him.

“Because I don’t like bullies.”

When they arrived at Mycroft’s house, he stood awkwardly in front of the door, like he wanted to say something. “Well, goodbye, then,” he finally settled on, looking unhappy.

“What time do you normally leave? This is on my way, I can stop by and pick you up in the morning,” Greg offered.

Mycroft smiled shyly, telling him the time before waving and disappearing into the house.

***

The next day at lunch, Greg was sitting at his table when the two biggest bullies sat down, one on either side of him. “What are you doing with Holmes?” one asked. “Are you friends or something now?”

“And what if we are?” Greg asked, continuing with his lunch.

“He needs to learn to keep his mouth shut.”

Greg turned to face him. “Maybe you need to learn to leave him alone.”

The boy sneered at Greg. “And what are you going to do about it?”

Greg allowed himself a small smile. “Keep bothering him and you’ll find out.”

Later that day, Greg was looking for Mycroft to see if he needed to be walked home. He couldn’t find him out front, so he decided to take a walk around the school. He heard shouting down a hallway, so he rushed to see what was going on. One of the boys from earlier was holding Mycroft while the other one was leaning close to him to say something.

“Oy!” Greg shouted. The boys dropped Mycroft and stepped in front of him, looking at Greg with challenge in their eyes. “I thought I told you to leave him alone!”

“And I thought we told you to mind your own business,” the talkative one said while the other one cracked his knuckles.

Greg stepped forward, a smile on his face. “This would be a good time for you to leave,” he told them.

The other boys came to meet him, the silent one swinging his fist. Greg ducked, punched the talkative one in the face, stunning him, and then tackled the other one, crashing down with him on the floor. He rolled off of him, catching his breath, while the two boys stood and ran off. Greg wondered what had happened to scare them off, when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He looked around for somewhere to hide: he had only been at this school for three days, he didn’t need to get into trouble for fighting already. Mycroft was lying on the floor still, looking dazed. Mycroft practically picked him up and ducked into a broom closet.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly.

“Being caught in a broom closet is hardly better than being caught fighting,” Mycroft said.

Greg smiled. “Oh, it’s much better.”

“Think of the things that people will say!”

“So? Who cares?”

“Trust me, unless you want a repeat of that performance, you’ll stop defending me and hiding in closets with me. They’ll start saying that we’re shagging or something and they’ll make your life miserable.”

Greg grinned. He realized that he was still holding Mycroft up. His arm was around Mycroft’s middle and the taller boy was leaning heavily on Greg, his chest pressed against Greg’s side, his head practically resting on Greg’s shoulder. “Would it be that bad if they said we were shagging?”

“Wait, what?” Mycroft asked, tilting his head up so he could see Greg’s face.

Greg couldn’t help himself: he licked his lips, thinking about how close their faces were. “Of course, it would be a shame to deal with the hassle of people thinking we were shagging without any benefits.”

“Benefits?”

“Actually shagging.”

Mycroft’s breath caught. He looked for a moment like he was going to say something, but then he slumped a bit.

Greg realized that he should be taking care of Mycroft instead of flirting with him and mentally kicked himself. “Come on, then, let’s get you home.”

He half carried Mycroft home. When they reached the door, Mycroft seemed confused. Unsure of what to do, Greg knocked.

The door opened and a woman appeared. “What on earth happened?” she asked, her eyes widening.

“Bullies,” Greg told her. “Who will get theirs,” he added darkly.

She nodded approvingly. “Well, you’d better bring him in,” she said, stepping back. “I’m Mrs. Hudson, the nanny.”

“Nanny?” Greg asked. Mycroft was certainly too old for a nanny. 

He had just reached the stairs when a small form with an unruly mop of curls came running down them, drawing himself up to full height and poking Greg in the chest. “What did you do to my brother? Oh, you didn’t do it, of course. You have a savior complex. You stopped it. Well, thank you.” The boy kept prattling on without stopping. Mrs. Hudson took his hand.

“Come, Sherlock, let’s keep out of their way. His bedroom is the third door on the left, dear," she called to Greg, disappearing with the boy. 

Greg sighed. Mycroft didn't seem able to walk, so he picked him up and carried him. Mycroft shifted and put his arms around Greg's neck, burying his face in Greg's shoulder. Greg got him to the bedroom and set him gently on the bed, pulling his shoes off.

He considered undressing him so he was comfortable, but that was a little out of his comfort zone, so he just covered him with a blanket and sat on the floor by the bed. He pulled out a school book, keeping an eye on Mycroft as he started on his homework.

Mycroft didn't move for nearly an hour. He suddenly rolled over and moaned, bringing his hand up to his face. Greg set his book down, kneeling next to the bed. "Are you okay?" Greg asked quietly when Mycroft opened his eyes.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" Mycroft asked, sitting up and reaching for a glass of water on the side table.

"I was worried about you. I thought I might keep an eye on you, make sure you're okay."

"That's very nice of you," Mycroft said slowly, staring at Greg as if he were trying to read his mind. "Why are you doing this? Involving yourself in my life?"

"I told you, I hate bullies."

"If you hate bullies, you take care of them and leave me. Maybe you help me home and then you leave me alone. You don't sit here doing maths."

Greg sighed. "Maybe I have enjoyed walking with you. Maybe I was worried that there was something wrong with you and no one else here seemed able to watch you like I can. That Mrs. Hudson seems to have her hands full with your brother."

Mycroft smiled. "What were you talking about in the broom closet?" he asked shyly. He slid down off of the bed so he was sitting next to Greg on the floor.

Greg felt himself blush and he looked down. Things that he might whisper in a dark closet were a bit embarrassing to say in a brightly lit bedroom. "I was just saying that if people are going to give us a hard time and say we're shagging, we should at least get to enjoy it,"

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Mycroft's eyes narrowed, like he thought Greg were somehow teasing him.

Greg shrugged. "I'm not sure I'm suggesting anything. I think--I think I'm trying to determine if you have any interest in me that way."

"And if I did have interest in you?" Mycroft sounded suspicious.

Greg hesitated, then leaned forward and kissed him, taking care to be careful: Mycroft's face was badly bruised. Mycroft froze and Greg began to pull away, but Mycroft suddenly threw his arms around Mycroft's neck and kissed back enthusiastically. It was clumsy at first, obviously Mycroft's first kiss, but soon Mycroft seemed to steady himself and start picking up technique from Greg.

When they pulled apart, they were both panting slightly. "Wow," Greg said breathlessly. "That was one hell of a kiss, Mycroft."

Mycroft turned red, which was adorable. "It was my first," he murmured.

"You're very good with your mouth," Greg told him.

"My mouth is what gets me into trouble at school," Mycroft said despairingly.

Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft, holding him protectively. "Those guys are idiots. I'm going to make them pay for what they do to you."

"Don't, please," Mycroft said quietly. "If you get into trouble, it won't be good for you and you want to join to police force: fighting as a youth will only be bad for you."

"How do you know that?" Greg asked curiously.

"Know what?"

"That I want to join the police force?"

"Oh. Sorry. I can tell these things."

"I love that you can read my mind," Greg said with a smile.

"I can't really read your mind. It's obvious that you like to protect people and want to stop bad guys."

"It seems like you very nearly always know exactly what I'm thinking. That's close enough to reading my mind."

"I don't know what you're thinking right now," Mycroft pointed out.

"That's good, Mycroft. If you did, it might embarrass you too much."

"What...oh," Mycroft turned red and looked at the floor for a moment before kissing Greg again.

Mycroft ended up sitting in Greg's lap, which worried Greg a bit. If this had been Mycroft's first kiss, he probably wasn't ready to have anything to do with the erection that Greg currently had. He was trying to be good, but there was something so sexy about this shy, smart boy.

Mycroft shifted and stopped moving, his mouth falling open in surprise as he pulled away from Greg. 

Greg turned red. "I'm sorry, I just...you are so sexy."

Mycroft smiled and buried his face in Greg's neck. "It's okay. It's very flattering, I just..."

"I understand."

"Do you want to stay the night?" Mycroft asked suddenly. "I'm not suggesting anything untoward or anything, but I think it might be nice to--to share a bed with you."

Greg grinned. "That sounds lovely."

"Do you need to call your parents?"

Greg shrugged. "They probably won't notice."

"What do you want to do, then?" Mycroft asked, looking nervous. "I've never had a friend stay the night before."

"First, food. Then we hang out and talk. I want to know everything about you, Mycroft Holmes."


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft woke up suddenly: something was different. He turned his head to see Greg snoring next to him. Ah, Greg was sleeping over. He curled his knees up to his chest, keeping his distance in the big bed, and watched Greg sleep for a while. He didn't sleep very much. Normally at this time he was awake and studying. The temptation to just be next to Greg for a while was too strong, though, and he didn't want to leave him.

After fifteen minutes, Greg shifted and opened his eyes. When he saw Mycroft watching him, he smiled. "Good morning. I see you're an early riser as well."

"What would you like to do now?" Mycroft asked. He wanted to make sure that Greg didn't get bored.

Greg chuckled that sexy, deep chuckle of his, the one that Made Mycroft tingle all over. He moved a bit closer and kissed Mycroft gently. "You don't have to constantly entertain me," he said. "I'm happy to just be with you."

"No one has ever said anything like that to me."

Greg moved back in for a longer kiss. Before Mycroft knew what happened, he was on top of Greg, straddling one of his muscular thighs, his forearms resting on the pillow on either side of Greg's head. He could feel Greg's erection pressing into his hip, his own answering erection obvious to Greg, he was sure.

"I enjoy talking to you," Greg said when Mycroft pulled off to catch his breath. "And I really enjoy this."

Mycroft smiled. He couldn't believe that such a gorgeous boy wanted to kiss him. It was clear that Greg wanted him, he wasn't just playing some elaborate practical joke. Mycroft had never thought that any boy would want to be with him, let alone the most handsome boy he had ever seen. Since the moment he had laid eyes on Greg, he had wanted him more and more. When Greg had first helped him two days before, he had been positive that Greg was just being nice, that he would soon learn his mistake and aid the other boys in their bullying. It soon became apparent that Greg was sincere, however, when he walked Mycroft home so that no one could go after him. When Greg had lied about where his house was so that Mycroft wouldn't feel like he was going out of his way to walk with Mycroft, he was sure that Greg was the nicest boy that he had ever met. The thought of Greg actually getting into a fight was so ridiculous that Mycroft had resigned himself to a severe beating. Greg had come out of nowhere, punching that prat Michael and tackling Philip. He hadn't seemed shy at all about manhandling Mycroft into that closet so they wouldn't get caught, though he seemed almost nervous when he realized how close they were to each other.

The kiss had certainly surprised Mycroft. He knew that Greg was flirting with him, but a large part of him still thought that it was some kind of cruel joke. He could tell that Greg wasn't the sort to do something like that, but Greg also wasn't the sort to want any kind of romantic entanglement with chubby geniuses either. And now he was on top of Greg, kissing him leisurely and having dirty thoughts about him. 

Greg laughed again, startling Mycroft out of his reverie. "Deep in thought, love?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

Mycroft shook his head to clear it. "I was thinking about you."

"I can tell."

Mycroft felt himself flush bright red and he buried his face in Greg's shoulder.

"You're adorable when you blush like that."

"Clearly you're blind," Mycroft said drily, but he couldn't hide his delighted smile. He was about to suggest going a bit further than kissing, when there was a knock on the door. Mycroft rushed to move and fell off the bed as the door was opened by Mrs. Hudson. Greg's eyes went wide and he sat up, looking terrified of what she might say or do.

"Good morning, boys. I thought you might like to know that there is breakfast downstairs, whenever you decide to get out of bed."

"We're not in bed," Mycroft heard himself say suddenly. "We were..." he looked around, trying to think of something to say. "Studying," he finished lamely.

"Okay, dear. But when you're done with what you're doing, come downstairs for some food." She turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

Mycroft turned to look at Greg, who had started laughing. "'Studying'?" he asked. "You look like you've just been snogged senseless."

"Well, I have," Mycroft said, standing up and gently touching his bruised face, wincing at the sharp pain. Greg was next to him in a flash, studying his face. "It will be nice to see your face without those bruises."

"I can't remember the last time I didn't have any bruises," Mycroft said quietly. "That's okay, though," he added, not wanting to sound whiny.

"Why hasn't anyone helped you? They have to all know what's happening."

Mycroft shrugged. "If I don't complain about it, they won't do anything. The one time I complained, it was worse. I want to avoid that."

“I’m going to kill them,” Greg muttered darkly. “I will bloody murder them.”

Mycroft felt a strange surge of happiness as he saw Greg’s anger. It made him want to jump Greg and ravish him. No one had ever been protective of Mycroft before and it made him feel wonderful.

“Let’s go get breakfast,” he said, taking his clothes into the loo to get changed out of his pajamas.

***

On Monday, Mycroft nervously waited for Greg. He wasn’t sure if they were walking together again, but he thought he’d wait a few minutes and see if Greg showed up. When Greg didn’t appear at the correct time, Mycroft tried to put it from his mind and started walking on his own. He supposed that it wasn’t unreasonable for Greg to not want people to know about their relationship. It was only natural that Greg would want to protect himself by not being associated with the nerdy kid who was bullied all of the time. Mycroft tried to push the tears that were threatening back, reminding himself that there was no reason to be crying, that nothing was different than it had ever been.

Suddenly, a breathless Greg appeared at his side. Mycroft stopped walking so Greg could catch his breath again. “I’m sorry I was late,” Greg said.

“Oh. I thought you might not want to walk with me,” Mycroft said, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Greg asked with a smile. “Of course I want to walk to school with my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Mycroft repeated, going pink.

Greg bit his lip, as if he were afraid that he had said too much. “Yes. Is that okay?”

Mycroft smiled and slid his hand into Greg’s, starting to walk again. “Is this okay?” he asked.

Greg held Mycroft’s hand tightly, like he never wanted to let go. “This is wonderful.”

When they arrived at school, Mycroft could hear people whispering, looking at their joined hands. Of course everyone was surprised by the new, sexy boy that all the girls wanted holding hands with the boy who didn’t have friends.

“I’ll see you after?” Greg asked as they paused outside Mycroft’s first classroom.

Mycroft nodded, blushing slightly. “See you then.”

Greg leaned in and gave Mycroft a gentle, chaste kiss on the lips. “I can’t wait,” he whispered before pulling away.

As Mycroft walked into his classroom, he felt all eyes on him. He smiled to himself and pulled his books out, thinking that nothing would be able to ruin his day.

He forgot that Michael was in this class. The much larger boy sat down at his desk, directly in front of Mycroft’s, and turned around. “I heard how you repaid the new kid for defending you. Don’t worry, I’ll lay off you today. I’m sure your arse is already sore.”

Mycroft narrowed his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t say anything, that he should just let it be and ignore that the boy said, but he couldn’t stop himself. “You would know. How is dear Philip these days?” he asked.

Michael narrowed his eyes and stood, leaning on Mycroft’s desk. “You’re dead, Holmes. Wait until your boyfriend isn’t around to protect you.”

Mycroft was so caught up in the threat that he didn’t feel someone walking up behind him. He was surprised as Greg came out of nowhere and grabbed Michael by the front of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. Mycroft jumped up, unsure of what to do.

“We’re ending this,” Greg growled. “Meet me after school and we will settle this once and for all.”

“Fine. We’ll meet you. We’ll destroy you and the nerd,” Michael told him.

“Leave my boyfriend out of it,” Greg growled.

Mycroft heard others in the room repeating the word “boyfriend’, surprised. He glowed with pride, watching his Greg defend him. Greg dropped Michael and turned to Mycroft, his eyes worried. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Mycroft nodded. “I don’t want you fighting over me,” he said quietly.

“I’ll be fine. I need to stop them,” Greg said. He gave Mycroft another quick kiss and left as the teacher came in and the chaos settled down as class started.

That afternoon, Mycroft waited anxiously outside for Greg. He appeared, followed by the two boys. They had settled on a secluded spot nearby for their confrontation and Mycroft was worried about what was going to happen. He didn’t fail to notice the large group of people who were following them, probably eager to see Mycroft’s boyfriend receive a beating.

When they reached the spot, Greg and the two bigger boys circled each other. Mycroft wrung his hands, feeling completely useless. Finally, he found someone who liked him, someone who wanted to be with him, and he was going to lose a fight because of Mycroft. Well, Mycroft thought as he watched them, the relationship was nice while it lasted.

He watched as Greg got a punch in on Philip, who was the bigger threat, then sidestepped and tripped Michael. Greg had clearly learned to fight somewhere, but it wasn’t really a fair fight.

Philip managed to land a punch on Greg, knocking him back. His nose started bleeding and Mycroft saw red. Mycroft being hit in the face was one thing: he was not prepared to let people hit his new boyfriend. 

Mycroft let out a loud curse and before he knew what he was doing, he had charged in. He caught Philip around the middle, surprising him and knocking him off his feet. He landed on top of Philip, scrambled up so he was sitting on Philip’s chest, his weight pinning his arms and preventing the larger boy from moving, and started hitting him in the face.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but strong arms were pulling Mycroft off of Philip and holding him tenderly. “That’s enough, love,” Greg said quietly.

Mycroft came back to himself. He looked down and saw Philip staring up at him, wild-eyed and scared. His face was a mess, he looked like he had received the beating of a lifetime. Michael was kneeling beside him, also staring at Mycroft. Mycroft looked around and saw that the crowd was also staring at him.

He ignored all of them and reached a hand out to Greg’s face. “Are you okay?” he murmured, wiping blood from under his nose.

Greg grinned. “I’m wonderful. Come on, let’s get you home.” He took Mycroft’s hand and led him away as everyone burst into excited chatter about what they had just witnessed. Mycroft had a feeling that school the next day would either be really good or really bad for the two of them.

When they reached Mycroft’s house, no one seemed to be there. That was fine by Mycroft, he was still keyed up from the fight and wanted desperately to be alone with Greg. As soon as the door was closed, Mycroft was on Greg, kissing him insistently. “He hit you!” Mycroft said, looking down at Greg’s shirt, which was covered in blood. “Let’s get this off of you,” he said, pulling the shirt up and over Greg’s head.

Greg was smiling at him. “You’re mad. I didn’t know you had that in you.”

“No one did,” Mycroft told him.

“I wonder what other surprises you’re hiding in there,” Greg said with a smile, reaching out and toying with the top button of Mycroft’s shirt.

“Well, let’s find out, shall we?” Mycroft said with a grin, taking Greg’s hand and walking backwards to the bed. He dropped down onto it and pulled Greg on top of him, reaching down and running his hand over the front of Greg’s trousers.

“Are you sure?” Greg asked.

Mycroft grinned and nodded. “Completely.”

“Good,” Greg said, grinding down into Mycroft’s hand. “Because I’ve been having naughty dreams about you fucking me.”

Mycroft groaned and pulled Greg into a long, slow kiss. “Well, let’s make that a reality.

***

The next day at school, Mycroft seemed to have some kind of new celebrity status. Everyone was surprised by the outcome of the fight, especially Michael. Philip was absent from school and the general theory was that he was too embarrassed after being beat up by the weakest kid in the school.

Mycroft didn’t mind his new status as resident bad ass nerd, because everyone stopped giving him a hard time. Normally there were little comments here and there teasing him, but everyone was nice now that he had fought back. Of course, dating Greg didn’t hurt. Greg was already massively popular and if Greg liked Mycroft, pretty much everyone decided that there must be something alright about him.

Greg certainly thought there was something alright about Mycroft. He seemed to want to spend every waking moment together, which was alright with Mycroft. He enjoyed everything about their time spent together and he had a feeling that he would never tire of Greg.


End file.
